


take me there

by mossymoon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Creampie, Desk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hair-pulling, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Spell Failure, Spells & Enchantments, Surprise Kissing, Threesome, mystery lover makes an appearance once again :p
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossymoon/pseuds/mossymoon
Summary: mc has never been amazing at magic, and that fact is only made even more clear by her miserable failure at a teleportation spell, getting her stuck between more than just a rock and a hard place.
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character/Unknown (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 132





	take me there

**Author's Note:**

> wooaah double upload today ☆ ～('▽^人) levi stans come get ur juice. a little note abt future posts at the end, pls enjoy !

magic never really went well for you, not matter how hard you studied or paid attention in class. either nothing happened, or too much happened, both outcomes always ending up in disappointed. you didn't understand why everything went so wrong.

solomon told you that you had a powerful reserve of magic within you, as shown when you brought all seven brothers to their knees, but somehow lacked any control over when and how you used it. you'd been quite nervous to actually try a spell by yourself because of that, but you felt bad constantly asking satan to sit in on your casting sessions and inevitably ending up making a mess that he had to help you clean up.

and after being shown such a simple spell in class today, you decided that it was time to give it a shot, all by yourself. the professor said it was beginner friendly, and only involved a short incantation and a moderate amount of willpower. it was meant for short distance travel, no more than a few miles at a time, and required the caster to picture their destination and blink, then they would be immediately teleported to their desired location.

you chose to take it slow, deciding that your initial casting spot would be in the comfort of your own room, and your destination would be just outside your door. it was around a ten-foot distance, not at all pushing the boundaries of the spell's limits or your magical capabilities. you had been giving yourself positive affirmations your entire walk home, allowing mammon to blabber on about whatever new money scheme he came up with in favor of honing your mental concentration to this single directive. you had practically memorized the incantation from how many times you'd repeated it in your head, so all you needed to do was take a deep breath and focus.

you took in the space around you, the wood floor sturdy under your feet, the door that you were trying to appear on the other side of within view, then visualizing the hall that awaited you outside and the entrance to your room that you had seen so many times before. the words of the incantation spilled easily out of your lips.

" _mind see where i must be— through air, over land and sea. over land, sea, or through the air; my destination, take me there._ "

you shut your eyes to blink, but a sudden flash of light around you made them squeeze tighter rather than open. you could feel the flutter of magic whipping around you, warm air surging up behind you in a great gust and nearly sending you tumbling forward. you could feel your body moving through the air, hands already extended out to prevent your face from smashing into the ground under you when you inevitably hit it.

but they instead found a much cooler, more forgiving surface to catch yourself on, much sooner than if you were hitting the ground. there was a loud clatter of items being sent every which way, then a shriek. your eyes snapped open, the blinding light having died down and the shrill scream offering an oddly comforting familiarity.

"levi!" you said, relieved, looking down to see your hands planted on his desk, having unintentionally made a space for yourself by knocking down everything that had previously occupied the tabletop. levi himself had nearly fallen out of his computer chair, struggling to straighten back into a sitting position and gaping at the sight of you.

"y-you?! but how? your b-body, my desk, t-t-the wall??" he spluttered out his inquiries at a pace that you couldn't keep up with, but those last two words caught your attention.

the wall?

now that you thought about it, his desk was pressed up against the wall, and you were positioned in a way that you could face him. there was no physical way to do that without...

you looked down, half fascinated and half horrified with the predicament you were in. you could see your torso was between being parallel and perpendicular with the ground, most likely angled that way from how the strong wind send you stumbling forward, except your torso and abdomen was all that was there. you were, in fact, merged with the wall.

"uh.." you were stunned into silence for a moment, looking up at him with an equally bewildered expression, "i was just in my room, trying that teleportation spell that professor andras told us in class.. i was supposed to end up outside in the hall, how'd i end up all the way over here..?"

"w-where's your legs?" he asked as he took a careful step towards you, making sure not to step on any of the items that were now scattered on the floor.

"i.. i don't really know.." you replied, looking behind you before you remember that sort of effort was useless.

"there's no room on the other side of this wall, can you even still feel them??"

you could definitely feel your feet touching ground, and when you tried to wiggle your legs you still felt like some part of you was moving, but it was so strange not being able to really see the motion. your body felt like it was just suspended in air. "i can feel them, it's not like i got cut in half and this is all that's left of my body, it's just that-"

your breath caught in your throat at the sensation of something touching your legs, levi's head cocking to the side in confusion. after a few faint brushes, you could identify the warmth of skin pressing on the back of your thigh as a hand. you remember being so eager to try out the spell that you hadn't even bothered to change out of your uniform, leaving you with a skirt to protect you. and in the position you were stuck in, your lower half was extended out like if you were bending down, causing that measly layer to ride up and expose your underwear to whoever was looking.

"my legs! s-someone's touching-"

you tried to writhing yourself away from the touch, but your position made it impossible. the sudden alarm in your voice has levi rushing forward, eyes full of worry at the thought of you being hurt as they flitted over you, searching for some way he could help. you gasped out at the feeling of the hand landing a firm smack over your ass, fingers digging into the soft flesh, your own curling tightly over the edge of the desk.

"do you know who?!" he exclaimed, the look on his face immediately after letting you know that he realized how stupid of a question that was.

you instinctively whimpered when you felt a finger trail from just over your clit up to the hem of your underwear, tugging them down your thighs in one swift motion. your face was burning hot, unable to explain what was happening to levi as you shivered from the exposure to the cool air of whatever room your legs had ended up in.

you did your best to regather your composure, taking in a deep breath and trying to think of the least embarrassing way to explain your current situation. whoever was touching you didn't give you a chance, their hand palming over your bare pussy, two fingers rubbing slow circles around your clit. you couldn't contain the moan that escape you, face falling forward to bury into levi's shoulder.

he stiffened at your touch, startled but not totally adversed to the warmth of your cheek pressing against him, your shaky breath puffing across his neck. he took a hesitant step forward, your hands immediately pulling him closer at the opportunity.

"s-someone touching me, d-down there..!" you managed to whimper out, losing your train of thought when their hand removed itself for just a moment, both returning to spread your thighs apart before you felt a wet warmth slick up your pussy.

you can discern very quickly that its a tongue, drawing slow licks over the outer folds before it buried itself inside of you with one thrust. the sensation left you mewling, letting out soft curses and little whimpers of levi's name. he was the only available individual to focus on, your mind associating all these wonderful feelings with him, desperate gaze meeting his when you turned to face him.

"n-n-no way.. this is j-just like a-an h-game!" his cheeks and ears were a vibrant red, golden eyes popped open as wide as they could be, drinking in the sight of your lustful expression.

you couldn't pay any mind to his words when the two fingers from before resumed the attention that was being given to your clit, your mouth parting with a hot sigh in response to the pulsing warmth that's seeping over every inch of your skin. your chests were pressing together now, the modest gap he'd previously left completely closed, leaving him able to appreciate every soft sound and small shift of your features.

that proximity let him know exactly when the person touching you ceased their ministrations, the small huff of disappointment that you breathed out a confirmation that you had abandoned your initial alarm and stopped resisting. he assumed the ordeal was over, nearly as disappointed as you were, knowing that you'd probably push him away and call him a pervert or something of the sort.

but you were both quickly proven wrong, another surprised gasp leaving you as you felt the head of a cock rub across your pussy, slicking itself in your wetness before pressing itself entirely into your eager cunt. you moaned out a curse, eyes welling with tears from the sudden sensation of being filled by something so thick. the way your face twisted in ecstasy made his own cock throb, unable to stop himself from pressing a messy kiss over your parted lips.

he came to his senses almost instantly, about to pull away and apologize profusely for being such a degenerate before he felt one of your hands in his hair, clenching a handful of it in its shaky grasp as he gave in to temptation and palmed himself through his pants. your lips moved with an unstable rhythm at first, but quickly lost most of their coordination as whoever had been touching your lower half began to fuck you at a merciless pace.

just a kiss like this was driving him wild, only feeling even more helplessly aroused when you pulled away with a pant, your eyes shining up at him with a silent plea while you caught enough breath to form proper words.

"p-please levi, s-so fucking good..!" you whined, clutching him for stability as you felt your legs tremble with every rough thrust.

he groaned lowly at your begging, slipping a hand into his boxers to relieve the ache your needy calls inspired. you were speaking to him so earnestly, he could almost forget that he wasn't really the one making you feel this good. jealousy flickered in his chest for just a moment, a brief envy taking over at the thought of whoever was having their way with you— but then he remembered that you wouldn't be moaning his name so sweetly unless you wanted to imagine that it was him that was making you feel this way, you would've pushed him away before things could escalate to this level if you really felt nothing for him.

the actions inspired by your quickly approaching release only served to reaffirm this conclusion, driving his hand to stroke himself faster and faster with the encouragement of your obscenely desperate sounds. you could feel your own release steadily drawing near, and though the lack of movement in your upper body didn't show it, the person at your legs was relentless, fingers digging into your waist as they pounded themself into you with little regard for anything other than their own pleasure.

"fuck, i can't- i c-can't..!" you struggled to form coherent sentences, each attempt devolving into a breathless string of whimpers.

you buried your face back into the crook of levi's neck, nails threatening to tear the fabric of his shirt as you sobbed out one last moan of his name. an overwhelming heat thundered through every nerve within you, vision spotting with stars, struggling to gasp in the air you needed. you had barely taken notice of levi's own actions until he let out a stifled groan, shuddering as he made a mess of the previously clean space of his desk.

just as he finished, you felt the person who had been playing with you for the last half hour finally spill themself inside of you, thrusting thankfully slowed but still rocking into you in a way that made you whimper softly from the overstimulation. they eventually pulled away from you, carefully tugging your underwear back up your shaking legs and giving you a final pat of approval on your upper thigh. you and levi both had to take a minute to finish catching your breath, the reality of your situation dawning on him and sending him into a flustered frenzy.

"i-i'm so s-s-sorry!! i'm such a d-disgusting otaku!" he wailed, prying himself away from you and snatching up the box of tissues on his desk to frantically wipe away his shame from the table top, "i-i.. y-y-you..! i can never l-look you in the eye again!!"

he shoveled his belongings under the desk, raking his fingers through his disheveled hair and trying to straighten out the wrinkles in his shirt, all while avoiding your perplexed, admittedly embarrassed gaze. "i-i'll be right back, satan can fix this!"

he dashed out of the room without another word, much faster than someone who practically lived in a computer chair should've been able to run.

you mimicked his previous actions, trying your best to make it look like you hadn't gotten thoroughly fucked just minutes before, lest satan start asking questions and make levi's meltdown worsen even further.

but what if it was satan that did this? or maybe asmo? lucifer?? you were sure your lower half hadn't gone far, most likely still somewhere in this house, but it truly could've been anyone. you could feel the residing ache settling deep in your stomach, acutely aware of how the thin fabric of your underwear was the single barrier keeping their cum from seeping out onto your thighs.

even though you were dying to find out who it was, you couldn't help but feel aroused at the thought of their identity remaining a mystery. something about the entire ordeal almost made you want to make this mistake again, perhaps you'd be on the receiving end of this treatment by the same person, or maybe even someone different.

whatever the case might be, all you could do was pray that you could walk without your knees giving out under you after you were tugged free from your temporary place in levi's wall.

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone ! i wanted to thank u guys again for being so patient w me and my inconsistent upload schedule, i aim to get at least one chapter of something out every week, but i can get a little excited and post more than just a single draft of stuff i have ready (//ω//) just in case u guys missed the the initial announcement, i have something special planned for december (and the last day or two of november) ! since the game's one-year anniversary is coming up in a few weeks, i wanted to do a little something extra to celebrate (*´▽`*) thank u again to every who reads, and an even bigger thank u to everyone who comes back n interacts with me, u guys motivate so much and wouldn't be able to do all this without u ♡(｡- ω -)


End file.
